Typically, a cable for connection to a sensor is connected to a transmitter, also referred to as a measuring transducer. The connection of cable to sensor is frequently accomplished via a plug connection, e.g., via galvanically-decoupled—for example, inductive—interfaces. A connection element which comprises the plug connection is located at the end of the cable.
Thus, electrical signals can be transmitted contactlessly. Advantages with respect to corrosion protection, electrical isolation, prevention of mechanical wear of the plug, etc., are provided by this galvanic isolation. The Applicant markets such systems under the name, “Memosens.”
The inductive interfaces in question are usually implemented as a system having two coils that are plugged into each other, e.g., via the plug connection in question. These are referred to as the primary coil on the side of the connection element and secondary coil on the side of the sensor. They form a transformer. Typically, both data (in both directions) as well as energy (from connection side to sensor side) are transmitted. The energy thereby needs to be large enough that the connected sensor is sufficiently supplied with power.
The magnetic coupling of the two coils determines the efficiency of the transformer, and therefore the quality of the signal transfer and energy transfer.